


Reach for the Light

by Ono (DistantShenanigans)



Series: ANBU Iruka au [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Nara Shikaku, Alternate Universe - ANBU Iruka, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Umino Iruka, M/M, Nara clan headcanons, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Semi-Slow Burn, Shikamaru is spoiled and loved by his uncles, Slow Burn, Umino clan headcanons, children actually acting like children, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/Ono
Summary: Falcon's real identity was never supposed to be known except by two people; the Hokage, and his cousin, Kotetsu. Falcon was also never supposed to get a crush on his usual mission partner, Ferret. Then they come home sick from a mission, and Shikamaru finds out Iruka is Falcon, and tells him his father is Ferret.Needless to say, things get complicated from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK where this is going but yeah have some self-indulgent, semi-slow burn, ANBU Shikaku/Iruka, complete with dad jokes because they like to embarrass Shikamaru.
> 
> I own Shinari, Inari, and Shikane

Iruka smiled beneath his mask, watching as Ferret kept the fire alive. The mission was going to be over soon, fortunately. It was a kind of a shame, since he never got to spend time with Ferret unless they were assigned to a mission together. Still, he knew a little, and Ferret knew a little, and Iruka knew enough that there was a chance they had run across each other as civilians, even if they were some of the few ANBU who didn't let other ANBU members know their names and faces.

Iruka's day job was a teacher, Ferret knew.

Ferret had a child who had gone to the academy, Iruka knew.

And yeah, Ferret didn't know Iruka taught at the _ninja academy_ , but Iruka did, and so he knew that there was a high chance he'd met Ferret before he became an ANBU member, a few years ago.

“Well, we'll be warm tonight, at least. Maybe not dry, but warm.” Ferret said, and Iruka chuckled. The water based attacks had taken them off guard, and they were soaked. Regardless of the attempt to fight, their target was dead and bound in a scroll.

“It's better than nothing.” Iruka replied, “Here's to hoping we don't get sick.” Ferret groaned.

“I hope not.” Iruka chuckled again, at that.

“How's your kid?” He asked. Ferret nodded.

“Alright, before we left. Left them with their uncles, before we headed out.” The older man replied, “I think they had a mission, so they might not be home when we get back.” Iruka nodded, his smile hidden beneath his mask.

“It could be worse, I suppose.” Iruka said.

“You have anyone at home, Falcon?” Ferret asked, and it was the most personal thing Ferret had ever asked him. Iruka's expression softened – he was probably part of the reason ANBU had masks, if he were honest with himself – and he sighed.

“No. I mean, I have a cousin, and his lover, but they have their own lives. I have nobody at home.” He answered. Ferret hummed softly.

“I don't, either. Besides my kid, I mean.” Ferret told him. “Kid's mom died, back during the last chuunin exams we hosted.” A little over a year ago, Iruka understood.

“I'm sorry.” He said, and he meant it. Crush on the elder aside, he genuinely was sorry that Ferret had lost his wife. Ferret shrugged.

“It was an arranged marriage, and while we cared about each other, she knew I was more into men than I was with her.” Oh.

“Oh.” Iruka could feel his face warming at that.

So, Ferret was gay. Or bisexual, at least. Maybe pansexual.

“What about you? What about your parents?” Ferret asked.

“They died during the Kyuubi attack.” Iruka answered, trying to push through the shock of Ferret having _come out_ to him.

“No girlfriends, either? Come on, don't tell me you're one of those spinster bachelors or whatever my friend called them.” Ferret said, and Iruka laughed.

“No, no girlfriends, and even if I _was_ dating, it'd be a boyfriend, but regardless, the answer is the same; no.” Iruka replied, “And I'm not uninterested in dating, just... uninterested in dating around.”

“Ahhh... I see.” Ferret said, “You've got a crush on someone.” Iruka snorted.

“Maybe.”

“ _Seriously_? I get a _maybe_? I don't get a real answer? And after all this time we've spent together these past few years?” Ferret asked. Iruka laughed again.

“ _Maybe_.” He repeated, and Ferret groaned.

“You're awful, Falcon.”

“Funny, my students say the same thing.” Iruka chuckled, “Who's taking first watch?” Ferret sighed.

“You mind? I think I drained more chakra than I thought.” The older admitted. Iruka nodded, a smile still on his face, despite the other man not seeing it.

“I don't mind. Get some rest.” It wasn't long, before Iruka was awake, listening to the soft breathing of Ferret as the man slept sitting up, close to the fire, but trusting Iruka to grab him if he tilted just a bit too close to it.

It wasn't the first time that the two of them spent a night like this, and Iruka had to wonder, how someone could trust another, without ever knowing their name.

=0=0=0=

Iruka knew the moment he woke up in the morning that he was sick, if the way his nose dripped and his throat ached was any indication. He wasn't surprised, though, since they _had_ been soaked to the bone with only a small fire to keep them warm and attempt to dry them off. He looked towards Ferret.

“You ready?” Ferret asked, putting the fire out. Iruka nodded, standing up. They took off quickly, heading back for Konoha.

They dropped in front of the gates that evening, and Iruka looked towards the watchers. It was Kotetsu and Izumo, and Kotetsu gave Iruka a brief nod, seeing his mask. They went straight to the Hokage's office, and delivered the scroll, as well as the report that Ferret had written while on watch.

“Good job, gentlemen.” Tsunade said, smiling. “Dismissed.” The two bowed, and Iruka used a teleportation jutsu to return to his apartment.

He undressed, placing his get up in the secret compartment of his closet, so nobody would find out he was ANBU. He allowed himself to finally cough, letting out several, before he slid on his pajama pants and undid the traps he put up in his apartment in case someone broke in. He wandered into the kitchen after that was finished, and put a kettle on the stove.

“Honey, I'm home!” Kotetsu's amused voice entered the apartment, and Iruka smiled weakly as his cousin entered the kitchen. The black haired cousin's smile disappeared into a frown. “That bad of an assignment, huh?” Iruka nodded.

“Soaked through the night with a small fire.” Iruka admitted, finally talking after a day of traveling. He was sure Ferret was in similar state.

Though, he had seen Ferret use the shadow possession jutsu before, and if the rumors about the Nara clan's collectively awful health were true, than it was quite possible that Ferret was in worse condition than Iruka was in.

“Shit, want me to stay the night? Izumo won't mind.” Kotetsu replied, “Hell, he'll probably come over once he finds out.” Iruka smiled weakly.

“No, I'm okay.” He promised. Kotetsu sighed, but kissed Iruka's head.

“Take a shower, you'll feel better.” Iruka's chuckle turned to a cough, and Kotetsu sighed. “Are you _sure_ -?”

“I'm _sure_ , Kotetsu.” Iruka was firm in his tone. “I'll be alright.” Kotetsu sighed again.

“Alright... I'll stop by tomorrow to check on you.” Iruka nodded, and Kotetsu let himself out of the apartment. Iruka sighed, once his cousin was gone.

It was the same, every time. Whenever Kotetsu saw him return from his mission, he'd come over the moment he was able to, and spent some time trying to get Iruka to let him stay over, to make sure Iruka was okay. He appreciated his cousin wanting to check up on him, but now the two of them were adults. Iruka could take care of himself, despite what Kotetsu seemed to think.

He did take a shower, though. After his tea was done and the stove was off.

He learned after the first incident.

=0=0=0=

Iruka felt a lot better than he had the day before, when he woke up at mid-morning. His nose was still clogged and his head still throbbed a bit, but his throat didn't hurt, and he felt like he could actually _do_ what he needed to do today. He took another shower, just because he could, and he got dressed. He grabbed his apartment keys, and headed for the market so he could restock his fridge.

“Oops, sorry!” Iruka turned at both being bumped into, and Shikamaru's voice. He found the young chuunin picking up the tomato he had dropped, and Iruka smiled.

“You alright?” He asked the boy. Shikamaru nodded.

“Yeah, I'm just not used to doing the shopping when Dad comes home from long term missions.” Shikamaru said, “He usually does it.” Iruka raised an eyebrow.

“Working the day he comes home?” He asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

“Nah, he's sick, so Uncle Inari is making him stay home in bed.” Shikamaru said, “Uncle Shinari's out on an assignment, so that left me to stock the fridge for the week.”

“Ah, that's unfortunate. Want some help?” Iruka asked, “I'm restocking my own fridge.” The boy looked grateful.

“Thank you, Iruka-sensei.” Iruka smiled.

“Of course, Shikamaru.” After an hour of helping the boy get the necessary groceries (all vegetables, fruits, and grains; nothing meat or dairy), Iruka finished his own.

“You know, most adults asked why I wasn't buying meat or dairy.” Shikamaru said, as they walked towards the Nara district.

“You and your father's diet isn't my business, Shikamaru.” Iruka chuckled, “There's nothing wrong with being a vegetarian. My mother was.”

“Really? Why? I mean, our clan _has_ to be, we can't digest meat, and can only digest a little bit of dairy, but most people I know don't _want_ to be vegetarians, my uncles included!” Shikamaru told Iruka, and the teacher laughed, before he turned and coughed into his elbow. Shikamaru was watching him, confusion and worry in his eyes.

“Ah, sorry, I caught something while on a mission the other day.” He said, and it wasn't a lie. A frown formed on the boy's face.

“You can go home.” Shikamaru said, “If you're sick.” Iruka shook his head.

“I'm alright to walk you home, Shikamaru. My apartment isn't that far from the Nara district, in fact.” Iruka said, “And my mother's family... They were from the Land of Waves, and only ever ate fish. After she came to Konoha when she was a teenager, she refused to eat fish anymore, but any other meat made her sick, since she never developed the ability to digest it as a child.”

“That can happen?” Shikamaru asked. Iruka shrugged.

“I stopped eating beef, when I was on a mission for three months. Now I can't stomach it.” He told the boy. “Some people don't have that problem, but others do. It just depends on the body.” They reached the house Shikamaru lived in with his father.

“Iruka-sensei?” Shikamaru hesitated on entering.

“Yes, Shikamaru?” Iruka asked.

“Um... You... You don't have to answer this, and if it's not true, than... it's nothing, but...” The boy hesitated more, and Iruka frowned.

“Shikamaru?”

“Falcon?” The boy asked, and Iruka's eyes widened.

“Sh-Shikamaru, how do you know that callsign?” He asked. His callsign was a secret to _everyone_ , except for those in ANBU.

“Dad.” Shikamaru said, eyes watering, and it clicked in Iruka's head.

Shikamaru was Ferret's son.

Ferret was Shikaku Nara.

“Don't tell anyone.” Iruka said, and Shikamaru frowned.

“What about Dad?” Shikamaru asked, and Iruka's eyes softened.

“I won't ask you to lie to him for me, Shikamaru, but he and I agreed a long time ago that we wouldn't share our names unless one of us was retiring, or dying.” Iruka said. Shikamaru nodded.

“He's really sick. I heard him asking Uncle Shinar- one of his ANBU friends who visited him- if he knew if you- if Falcon was okay.” He told the teacher, and Iruka nodded.

“Just a head cold. I'm sure I'll be teaching in a few days.” He said, and Shikamaru nodded.

“Can I tell him that? That you're okay?” Shikamaru asked, and Iruka smiled, and nodded.

“If he asks how you know, you don't have to lie.” Iruka told him. “I won't be upset.” Shikamaru nodded, and Iruka ruffled his hair. “Go.” Shikamaru nodded, and went inside his home.

“ _Dad! I'm home!_ ” Shikamaru said, and Iruka chuckled. He turned, and headed for his apartment building. Once there, he let himself in, and put everything away.

He fell asleep on the couch with music playing from his father's old record player in the corner of the living room.

It was a few hours later that he woke up to a hand on his head.

“Don't.” Kotetsu's voice kept him from attacking, though Iruka felt too sluggish to actually attack. “Shikamaru's uncle came to check on you, after the kid said he ran into you at the market.”

“Head cold my ass. You should have stayed in bed, Iruka.” The semi-familiar voice of Inari Nara entered Iruka's ear, and the younger teacher smiled weakly.

“I felt fine.” He said, and Inari snorted.

“So did my brother, and he openly admitted while Shikamaru was out at the market that he was glad I made him stay in bed.”

“Yeah, saw him running around.” Iruka confirmed what Kotetsu had said, about Shikamaru seeing him.

“He mentioned. I also overheard him telling his father that Falcon was just a bit sick, but fine. It confused the hell out of me, until I heard my brother ask how Shikamaru knew that, and he said you two were the same person.” Inari said, “And don't worry, I already went to the Hokage and signed an agreement about keeping it secret. I already signed forms for both of my brothers.” Iruka frowned.

“Shinari?” He asked, and Inari nodded.

“Shinari.” Inari confirmed, “He's more... relaxed, about his identity, when other ANBU members are involved. He already spoke with Kotetsu, though. I think he knew about you already.”

“I wouldn't be surprised.” Iruka said, “He's stared at me often enough when I'm working the mission desk.” Inari hummed, his hand moving from Iruka's head, to the younger man's chest.

“He's good at that. Finding secrets, I mean.” The medic replied, before frowning. “Damn, I was afraid of this.”

“Inari?” Kotetsu asked.

“It isn't a normal cold. You'll be _fine_ , except it's bronchitis, you idiot. You'll be out of commission for a while.”

Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeey, this shit is unbeta'd, again, so if you spot mistakes, please do politely tell me so I can fix it!

Iruka was a bit put out, when it turned out that Inari was right, and he _was_ out of commission for a while. He was miserable, and tried to sleep most of the time. Kotetsu and Izumo came over most often, and it wasn't long before Naruto found out and came over with Sakura.

“Iruka-sensei, how come _Shikamaru_ knew you were sick?” Naruto asked, upset.

“Yeah, it... was kind of weird, for him to ask Naruto if he'd gone to see you yet.” Sakura agreed with a frown. She was putting the flowers they had brought into a vase on his side table.

“I made the mistake of thinking I felt better and went out to the market. We ran into each other while Shikamaru was helping his father and uncles.” Iruka replied, “His uncle's the one who came and yelled at me into bed.”

“Yeah... Inari-sensei is kind of... scary.” Sakura nodded, concern on her face. “He's a dictator in the hospital! Everyone's so afraid of screwing up or else it's _him_ we have to be worried about, not Lady Hokage!” Iruka chuckled at that.

“He was like that when we were children, too.” He told the children.

“You knew Inari-sensei when you were children?” Sakura asked, awed.

“Who's Inari?” Naruto asked.

“Inari Nara, the twin brother of Shinari Nara, younger brother of Lord Shikaku.” Sakura told her team-mate. “He's Shikamaru's uncle, and he's so strict! I didn't know what he was asking me to do and he got so angry! I thought the Nara clan was full of laid back people like Shikamaru but then I met Inari-sensei!” Iruka frowned.

“Well did ya tell him you're still learning?” Naruto asked her.

“I did, and Lady Hokage is the one who teaches me most things, but when I'm training by working at the hospital, I work with Inari-sensei and he's so scary!” Sakura nodded.

“Sakura, listen.” Iruka got her attention. “Inari works in the hospital, and then he goes home and keeps working. Lord Shikaku is sick right now, and Shinari is on an assignment. He's picking up all the work clan leaders usually do, as well as taking care of Shikamaru _and_ his brother. If he's constantly berating you for something you haven't learned, you need to tell him to go sit down. If he won't, you _be a medic_ , and yell at him back.”

“Y-yell at him?!” Sakura asked, eyes wide.

“Yell at him.” Iruka confirmed, “If you can't talk to him rationally, you have to yell at him. He won't hear you otherwise. I grew up in his and Shinari's class. Shinari and I were always yelling at Inari when he over pushed himself, before we grew apart.” That wasn't really anyone's fault, though. Inari and Shinari had both graduated early, and Inari immediately went into the medical corps. Shinari, if he really _was_ in ANBU, had likely started not long after graduating, and probably started out in the T &I division. That was how Iruka started out, after being approached a few years back. He worked in T&I for a while with Anko and Ibiki, before Sandaime agreed he was ready for ANBU missions.

“Why'd you grow apart?” Naruto asked, confused.

“The twins graduated early.” Iruka replied, “But Inari hasn't changed too much, from what Sakura has said. Yelling will work with him.” Sakura smiled, and nodded.

“Thank you, Iruka-sensei.” The two left when Kotetsu came over, taking over watching over Iruka. Iruka fell asleep to the sound of his cousin in the kitchen. 

=0=0=0=

Iruka felt a lot better by the time the week was over, and after he was cleared by a medic, he'd be back at the academy after the weekend. He was both excited, and sort of dreading it. He knew the kids missed him, and he missed them, but he knew they wouldn't behave just because he was out for the past week.

He wasn't too surprised that Inari was the one who came to clear him, since the taller man had been the one to diagnose him. He was, however, a bit surprised to see Sakura standing there with him, a small medical corps band on her arm.

“Hi Iruka.” Inari said, as Iruka stood back and let him and Sakura in. “I'm being tailed by Sakura today. She insisted you'd be fine with it.” Iruka nodded.

“That's fine, Inari. She has to learn somehow.” He let Inari shove him onto his couch. His forehead was felt, as Inari looked at Sakura.

“Until you learn the medical jutsu for this, you take temperatures with a thermometer.” He instructed, and the young girl nodded. After Inari felt his forehead, the medic pressed his hand, warm with chakra, to Iruka's chest. “What you want to feel for is any shaking in breaths. That tells us there's a problem, whether it be mucus in the lungs, or just that they're not getting enough air.” Sakura nodded again, determination on her face, even as Inari shone a light in Iruka's eyes. “You want to check to see if his eyes react to the light, by watching his pupils.” Inari grinned, and flashed the small light a few times, getting Iruka to wince and shut his eyes. “And when you want to screw around with Iruka, you do that.”

“Didn't you punch Shinari for doing that when we were kids?” Iruka asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, but it's funny when I do it.” Inari teased, and Iruka rolled his eyes.

“I beg to differ.” He said, “How's your brother?”

“Still miserable. Our clan's immune and digestive systems suck so when we're sick, we're sick for a long while. I give Shikaku another week before he's cleared for light missions. He's not running around on missions with you again for a while.” Inari said, “However, _you_ are cleared, and wanted by the Hokage, in uniform.” Iruka frowned, knowing he meant in his ANBU uniform.

“Already?”

“That's what I said, but she was insistent. You and Shinari, both, for a mission.” Inari said, “Say goodbye to Iruka-sensei, Sakura.” Sakura smiled at him.

“Thank you for letting me tag along, Iruka-sensei!” She said, “Good luck with your mission!”

“Remember, Sakura,” Iruka said, smiling. “Yell at Inari if he gets too stressed and tries to take it out on you.” Inari snorted.

“Asshole.” The taller chuunin said, walking to the door. Sakura giggled, but followed Inari, and Iruka sighed. He went to his room, and pulled his uniform out of his closet. He changed, left a note for Kotetsu, and used a transportation jutsu to get to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was waiting for him, with another ANBU member in front of her, and when she saw him, she seemed pleased that he showed up.

“I'm glad you've been cleared, Falcon. This is Stag. The two of you have a mission together. A shinobi in the Bingo Book was spotted in the coastal town with the only major trade-port, and Weasel has requested back up, since he's still new to ANBU, and was sent to just scout and confirm the rumours.” Tsunade explained, “You leave immediately.”

=0=0=0=

After two weeks of chasing their target all over the Land of Fire, they finally got close enough to found out that the target in question had actually just been a clansman of the shinobi in the Bingo Book, and Stag, who Iruka knew was Shinari Nara, if only because of the man's twin brother, was angry with Weasel. Iruka thought that wasn't really fair, since Weasel _was_ still learning the ropes of ANBU. It had taken Iruka three major missions with Ferret and Hawk before he was cleared to go on solo S rank missions, and Hawk had taken four major missions to learn the ropes enough to go solo on S ranks.

“Not _everyone_ is a genius, Stag!” Iruka snapped, as they headed back to Konoha. “Weasel is _learning_ still! They're barely a teenager!”

“He's in _ANBU_ , Falcon! He should know how to tell two people apart!”

“It took me a full goddamn year to tell you and your brother apart, so don't give me that fucking bullshit!” Stag stopped on a branch, prompting Iruka and Weasel to stop on other branches.

“ _Excuse me_?” Stag demanded.

“Your brother told me before we left, when I was being cleared for duty.” Iruka replied, “Said I was wanted in uniform, along with you.” Stag swore quietly.

“That's not _fair_ , Falcon!” Stag argued.

“Bullshit, you know damn well who I am.” Iruka replied, “And everyone knows you're a Nara anyways, since you use the shadow jutsu almost as much as Ferret does.” Stag paused, looking at him.

“You know Ferret's a Nara?”

“I know Ferret's full identity, stupid. He knows mine, too. So does his son.” Iruka said.

“... Wait, Falcon, you're friends with these people?” Weasel asked in confusion, and Stag snorted.

“We'll finish this conversation back in Konoha, Falcon. Weasel, _move it_.” Stag snarled, before heading out again. Iruka could have sworn he heard the teenager let out a small squeak, before the kid followed Stag, and Iruka sighed, glancing up at the sky in annoyance for a brief moment. He headed after the other two, sighing again.

It wasn't that Stag was a bad leader. In fact, before they got close to the target, Stag had been a damn good mission leader. It was just that when things didn't go the way Stag wanted, or if they didn't meet his expectations, the other man got tense and angry, and nothing like what someone would expect a Nara to be like. Though, with Inari as his brother, it wasn't too surprising to Iruka that Stag would take his anger out on another, just because he didn't know how to handle his own stress and anger.

He briefly wondered how Ferret had survived his little brothers, not to mention that there was a sister somehow in the mix of it all. Part of Iruka was amazed Ferret had survived long enough to even _have_ a child. But, Iruka also had Kotetsu in his life, and they were basically brothers, after the Kyuubi attack. Kotetsu was probably worse than Shinari and Inari put together, growing up.

=0=0=0=

The debriefing was simple, and once Weasel was dismissed, Iruka and Stag signed identity disclosure agreements for each other, before Iruka went home to change. He would be returning to the academy tomorrow, and shortly after he picked up the work the students had been doing for the past three weeks, he knew he was dreadfully behind on _everything_.

“Iruka-sensei!” Iruka paused, turning his head at his name being called, and found Shikamaru running over.

“Ah, hello Shikamaru.” Iruka smiled, “Is everything alright?” Shikamaru nodded.

“Yeah, but, uh, Uncle Inari thinks you should come over for dinner sometime, because Uncle Shinari mentioned that you knew he was, uh... you know.” Shikamaru said, “And about Dad, and that we know about you, so it'd be best if we talked about it or something.” Iruka snorted.

“Shinari complained already? It's hardly been an hour since we've been home.” Shikamaru looked at him, confused.

“Complained about what? What did you guys do?” The young chuunin asked, and Iruka fought a smile.

“Don't worry about it, Shikamaru.” He told the boy. “If he hasn't mentioned it, it's not important for you to know.” Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

“Alright... Uncle Inari suggested tomorrow night, since Aunt Shikane will be home for once, but we don't know your post mission routine, so Uncle Shinari said maybe the day after or-”

“Tomorrow night is fine, Shikamaru.” Iruka cut him off, a bit amused. He'd never known Shikamaru to _ramble_ , of all things, when he was nervous. It was a bit endearing, really.

Shikaku rambled when he was nervous, too.

“Um, we usually eat dinner around seven, if we're all home.” Shikamaru said, and Iruka nodded.

“I'll be there.” He promised, smiling. Shikamaru grinned, and Iruka wondered how many people ever saw the thirteen year old wearing it.

“Thanks. Bye Iruka-sensei!” Shikamaru ran off, when they heard Chouji call out for him, and Iruka chuckled after him, before heading back for home.

It seemed he'd need to cancel dinner with Anko, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I mentioned Shikane before, but yeah, I own her ass too.


End file.
